Guardian Spirits Of Water
by Tarah
Summary: My first Pokémon fic, please R&R!! You'll like it!! ^_~
1. Prologue

Disclaimer_: I do not own any form of…ANYTHING!! But maybe, if the Canadian dudes like my idea, I will own the next movie!! *laughs wickedly* Sorry, got carried away…_

Summary: _Ash, Brock and Misty find themselves on an island, on which lies a fascinating city. But a worry-free time is not to be had on the beautiful island. What lies in store for the trio? Well…you will have to read to find out!!_

Important stuff: _Well, I was on the Pokemon website and read the rumours for the fifth movie. An idea popped into my head and now I am writing it. I am throwing together all kinds of…bits of information. Some things I have changed to fit the storyline are necessary. I hope you like it!!!_

Now, without anymore yammering, the story!!!!

****

Prologue

"Wow, look at those storm clouds," Misty commented, pointing off into the distance.

Brock shielded his eyes from the glare of the mid-afternoon sun and looked to where Misty had indicated.

"Looks like a storm!" Ash called from above them. All three glanced at eachother nervously. They had had bad experiences with storms in the past.

Ash re-adjusted his cap over his black hair and patted the electric Pokemon next to him.

"What do you think Pikachu?" he asked.

Pikachu nodded in response, confirming the storm. It's cheeks already tingling from the nearby electricity emitting from the black clouds that were speeding their way.

The trio was on a ferry that had just left one of the many islands in this part of the ocean. Having assisted a bunch of Corsola, they had boarded the ferry with hopes to get to the main land in a day or two.

"And I thought it would be a smooth ride to the main land," Misty sighed. She slumped against the banister of the stairs.

"We might still make it," Brock said hopefully. He was trying to keep their spirits up, but he knew with their luck no such thing would happen.

Within twenty minutes, the sky blackened. The air tingled with electricity and it was warm and thick with humidity. 

"It's an ocean storm!" The captain of the ferry cried over the howling wind that had begun to pick up.

Everyone on board scrambled to gather his or her things and rushed indoors. No sooner was everyone inside when the rain began to hammer on the windows. 

It was pitch black, as there were no lights on the boat. Children whimpered and help tight to their mothers as the boat began to rock back and forth at an alarming rate.

Ash did not want to say anything, but to him it felt like they were going to tip at any minute. He had to hold Pikachu, or it would fall off his head and roll across the room.

Back and forth, back and forth.

Suddenly, they were all thrown to the side of the boat.

Then everything went black.

__

Oooooo, cliffhanger. I bet you are all smart enough to figure out what is going to happen next, but hey, I had ya going for a sec, didn't I?? Well…what did ya think? I am really sorry this was so short, but mind you, it is only the Prologue. The actual chapters will be way longer…I hope. JK. Anyway, I am going to bed now, so please…REVIEW!!!!

§Tarah§


	2. Island On The Sea

Thanks to all those who reviewed the prologue! 

Misty- _Ya, this chapter is definitely longer! Hope it's long enough for you!!_

Ryuu-sama- _Same thing, I hope this chapter is long enough!!_

Mistress Avalon- _Well, I have never watched Yu-gi-oh, but I will check out the story for sure!!_

Cevan-The-Scyther-Human-Hybird- _Thank you very much, I thought it gave it a nice start! Hope you like this chapter!_

Sarajii- _I love storms too! They are fun to sit and watch!_

Edgar- _Thank for the review and I will check out the story when I get the opportunity!_

Well, here it is, chapter 1!! I will try and post a chapter every week, but no promises!! ^_^Hope you like it, and remember, please review!!!!!! 

Chapter 1~ Island On The Sea

"Ash!" 

Ash heard his name several times then opened his eyes to see Brock and Misty hovering above him. Misty's blue eyes were filled with worry and Brock seemed a bit paler then usual.

"What happened?" he asked groggily, getting to his feet. He was lying on the boat of the ferry and was momentarily confused as to why he was there.

"We were thrown to the side and you passed out," Brock responded as he gave Ash a hand to steady himself. 

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika-pi," the small electric Pokemon answered from the floor. Ash picked Pikachu up and held him tightly.

"Where are we?" he inquired.

"On an island," Misty replied slowly. "The captain managed to land on this island, that is why the boat almost tipped, we landed in a sand bar. She did not even know the island was here. We are very fortunate."

"I'll say," Ash commented, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. He looked around. The room they were in was almost empty, save for a few people recovering from their shock.

"Everyone is out on the beach," Misty said, answering his thoughts.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Ash turned and headed for the door, Misty and Brock at his heels. 

They walked out and were opened mouth with amazement, the spot looked like a picture from the front of a vacationing brochure!

Fine, white sand stretched out far into the distance. From the shore out was water so blue it was like looking at millions of Sapphires shimmering in the bright sun. Almost everyone that had been on the ferry was on the beach, either sun tanning, relaxing or swimming in the warm tropical water.

Misty's eyes shone with delight.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" she squealed. Picking up Togepi, she ran and found a spot on the sand, then proceeded to build a castle for her egg Pokemon.

"I don't want to stay on the beach," Ash admitted, "Maybe we could wander around instead."

Brock nodded in understanding. He ran back to the boat and came back with their backpacks. 

"Misty are you coming?" Ash called.

Misty looked up and grinned. She picked up Togepi again and ran to join the other two. Ash held out his arm and Pikachu climbed up onto his shoulder.

"The captain said to be back in about three hours," Brock informed them.

"Al right, where should we go then?" Ash asked.

"Back to the beach?" Misty replied instantly.

"You didn't have to come," Ash said.

"Well, I had to make sure tat you two would not get lost!" Misty snapped.

"Come on guys, just get along," Brock interrupted their screaming match. They both muttered something angrily, but kept silent.

Brock continued, rolling his eyes at the both of them.

"Well, since we don't have a map, I suggest that we follow the path that I can see up ahead."

"Fine with me, I'll lead the way," Ash announced. He began walking towards in the direction among the path.

"Why should you lead Ash Ketchum?" Misty hollered, running after him, "You'll only get us lost!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

Brock shook his head and walked after them, wondering why it was so hard to get along.

~§~§~

After a while, the three stopped to look around. They were at the bottom of a huge hill and decided to rest before going over it.

They were on a path in the middle of a seemingly endless stretch of tropical trees. In the background, they could hear the thump of ripe coconuts falling to the forest floor. Floating through the branches were the sweet notes of the birds that inhabited the area.

"I am tired of resting," Ash announced suddenly. He grabbed his pack again and started running up the hill. Pikachu shook hid head, then jumped up after him.

Misty and Brock watched as Ash reached partway up the hill, halfway, three-quarters of the way, then almost to the top.

Expecting him to turn around and gloat that he made it to the top first, they were confused when he stood there, staring off into the distance, rigid with shock.

Quickly gathering up their things, Misty and Brock ran as fast as they could to the top to see what the matter was.

When they got there, they immediately began to question Ash.

"What is it?" Misty demanded.

"What did you see?" Brock questioned anxiously.

"More like what do I see," Ash corrected, "Look." He pointed straight ahead of him. When Brock and Misty turned, they could not believe their eyes.

It was a town. 

Far off into the distance stretched houses and other buildings. At the very furthest point was an immense castle. From their vantage point, the castle touched the edge of the sea. The whole town was nestled in a huge valley, which was why there was a hill to climb before they could see it.

"Ummm, what is a town doing on an island in the middle of now where?" Misty wondered out loud, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Well…" Ash began, "What better way to find out!" He began to slide down the sandy slope, heading for the bottom.

Shrugging, Misty sat stuck one foot out, crouched and slid after him, holding tight to Togepi.

Brock followed suite and when they got to the bottom, they stood up and brushed the sand off of their clothing.

"So, shall we go in?" Ash asked.

"Might as well," Brock answered. They walked towards the front gate (an archway), which was about ten feet in front of them.

They all gasped in amazement, the gate towered far over their heads! All along the sides of the huge arc were symbols and pictures carved into the stone. The stone was a swirling grey-blue colour, and had a texture unlike any other type of stone. It was bubbly and had ripples…it was almost like coral.

Walking through the archway, they came face to face with a stone road. There were houses and shops on either side of the road and there were people bustling around everywhere. No one seemed to notice Ash, Misty and Brock as they walked down the road, craning their necks to see everything.

As they walked, they saw children playing with Pokemon. There were Squirtles, Totodiles, Wobbuffets. There were many other water Pokemon, but all of them seemed to be having the times of their lives as they played with the children.

Misty's eyes sparkled and she smiled as she watched a young girl chase her Wooper in circles, trying to catch it.

One of the older kids, about ten years old, came over to where they were standing.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. Ash was taken aback by the harshness in the boys tone, but before he had a chance to say anything, Misty butt in.

"What's it to you?" she asked snobbishly. They boy raised an eyebrow.

"Outsiders have not been here for a while now. Not since…" he trailed off, "I have said too much. You had better leave before the town soldiers come-," 

As soon as he finished his sentence, there came the sounds of a whistle blowing.

"Hurry, follow me," the boy said. He began to run towards an alleyway. 

Ash, Misty and Brock cast quick glances over their shoulders, before tearing after him.

He led them through an alley, down a street, behind a house, then ducked into another alley. By the time they had stopped, they were all out of breath. They were safe though, since they could not hear the whistles anymore.

"Thank you," Brock said when he was able to breath again.

"It was nothing," the boy replied, "My name is Jason."

"I'm Ash this is Misty and that's Brock," Ash introduced his companions. Jason was very polite and acknowledged each of them, including Togepi and Pikachu.

Brock was tired of the small talk and jumped right to the point.

"What did you mean when you called us outsiders?" he asked. 

"No one has come to this island before. You are strangers from the land far away. I am not sure how you managed to come here, since no one knows this place even exists."

"It was an accident really," Misty reassured him.

"Ya, we got caught up in the storm," Ash added.

"They can get rather violent around here, but just around us, we have never had a really big storm," Jason answered.

"Our boat was-," Ask was cut off when Misty interrupted him.

"The boat!" she cried. Brock and Ash had no need to question her further, they knew exactly what she meant.

"We have to go!" Ash cried, he started running, Pikachu clinging onto his hat for dear life.

Brock quickly grabbed Ash by the collar of his vest.

It took Ash about two seconds to realize that he wasn't moving, although his feet were. He stopped and turned to Brock, confusion written all over his face.

"Uh, shouldn't we get going?" he asked.

"No!" Misty hissed, "Do you want to give away where we are hiding?"

"Right," Ask replied as if he knew that all along.

"We were supposed to only be gone for three hours," Brock moaned, glancing at his watch.

"How long has it been?" Misty asked hesitantly.

"Three and a half hours," Brock answered sullenly.

"Then there still might be a chance," Misty tried to sound hopeful, but it didn't work.

Ash was about to say something, but Togepi beat him to it.

"Priii, priii Toge!"

"What is it Togepi?" Misty asked. She looked to where Togepi was frantically pointing.

Jason was gone.

"Great," Ash groaned, "Left on an island with no one to help us."

****

Well, how that for a first chapter? I really hoped you all liked it!! 


End file.
